VIVIR O MORIR
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: "sólo queda dos opciones, que se salve o que quede en estado vegetativo"- dijo concluyente el médico


VIVIR O MORIR, ¡VAYA DILEMA!

Pensamientos en cursivas

Los personajes de Inu Yasha y compañía pertenecen a la gran sensei Rumiko Takahashi

Bueno, aquí les dejo otra pequeña historia, bueno, de pequeña no tiene ni siquiera el título, en fin uds me entienden. Espero que sea de su agrado….

- el antídoto no funciona debes de llevarla a su casa. – exclama Kaede con preocupación - Su familia sabrá que hacer

Inuyasha la mira, no necesita escuchar más, la levanta en brazos…

Es dejada sobre la camilla. El médico los mira y cordialmente los hace salir

- por favor, esperen afuera – les dice el joven medico

La familia de Kagome junto con Inu Yasha se alejan hacia el pasillo. Él se sienta, se torna cabizbajo

- espero que no sea de cuidado – les dice Sonomi, con la voz quebrada por la preocupación

- ella es fuerte, se salvará – afirma el abuelo, dando esperanzas y autoconvenciendoce también

.- todo es por mi culpa – exclama el ojidorado con tristeza – por mi culpa

La mama le rodea los hombros. Él la mira

- has hecho bien en traerla, Inu Yasha

.- pero es por mi culpa por lo que ella está así – regresa a su posición anterior – ella recibió lo que estaba destinado para mí. Si ella muere, nunca me lo perdonare, nunca

Oculta su rostro entre sus brazos

El médico se les acerca, la madre y el abuelo se le aproximan. Inu Yasha no se mueve de su lugar

- no voy a engañarles. Su hija está muy grave

Inu Yasha al escuchar esto levanta el rostro

- el veneno que le ha sido administrado es poderoso. Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos. Dependerá de ella también, si es que desea vivir…

.- pero… ella es joven, - les dice el abuelo - tiene toda una vida por delante

- es posible, pero eso no tiene nada que ver

_.- morirá_?_ – _Inu Yasha duda de lo que dice el médico - _no, eso no…_

- de esta noche dependerá todo. Puede sobrevivir y quedar en estado vegetal, o, curarse por completo. Como verán, no hay mucho de donde elegir

La madre cae abatida sobre el sillón, el abuelo trata de consolarla con su abrazo, Souta se encontraba cabizbajo, levanta el rostro para mirar al medico

.- podemos estar con ella?

.- solo uno. No es necesario que todos estén en la habitación

Ven al médico alejarse

-no soportaría ver a mi hija en estado vegetal, papa – exclama con voz quebrada la madre de Kagome

.- regresaré al templo y buscaré por ahí. Debo de tener algo que pueda ayudar

.- ve con tu abuelo

Souta asiente y se aleja junto con el abuelo

.- me siento impotente de no poder hacer algo

.- ve con ella

.-eh?

.- más que a mí, a su abuelo, o a su hermano, ella desearía estar contigo. Tu presencia puede animarla. Ve

.- y… ud?

.- yo me quedare aquí a esperarlos

Inu Yasha se aleja rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraba la joven. Al entrar se queda asombrado al verla sujeta a maquinas y llena de tubos

.- Kagome – murmura

Se acerca a la cama lentamente; le coge de la mano que no estaba con sondas, apretándosela con fuerza, como queriendo transmitirle su propio poder

.- debería ser yo el que se encontrara ahí, y no tú… porque? Porque te arriesgaste tanto? – se lo dice con la voz quebrada

Acerca una silla, sin soltarle la mano, luego recuerda y extrae de entre sus ropas dos fragmentos de la perla los que coloca en la palma abierta de su mano, para luego cerrarla y sostenerle. Apoya la barbilla en el borde de la cama

.- eres fuerte lo sé, ya saliste antes de una situación similar. Ahora… ahora hazlo, regresa a mí lado… por favor

La queda mirando tiernamente…

Kagome está con respirador artificial. Parpadea unos instantes. Soñaba…

Se ve que está atrapada en el interior de una cueva. Trata de salir, más la entrada está cerrada por un campo de energía. Afuera, ve a sus amigos, los llama, mas no oye su propia voz lleva sus manos hacia su cuello, frotándoselo

.- no puede ser, no… tengo voz! Así nunca se darán cuenta en donde estoy

Los ve alejarse. Inu Yasha aparece en el lugar

.- Inu Yasha!... Inu Yasha me sacara de aquí – exclama alegre

Lo ve voltear hacia donde ella esta, le hace señas, más él no repara de su presencia, viéndolo girar enfocando su mirada hacia otro lugar, ella frunce el ceño intrigada

.- no…no me logra ver. Como hago para atraer su atención?

Lo ve sonreír al acercarse Kikyou, viéndolos alejarse abrazados y riendo. Esto la desilusiona, cae sentada al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos

.- de razón no me hace caso. Kikyou es la causante. Ceo que moriré atrapada en este frio y horrible lugar

Llora desconsoladamente

Por su parte Inu Yasha que se había quedado dormido, soñaba…

En el seguía el rastro de Kagome adentrándose en un bosque

.- donde diablos se habrá metido? Que piensa esa tonta? Que siempre voy a estarla buscando? – olfatea el aire – sí, estoy en la ruta exacta

Continúa corriendo en el interior del bosque, mas este luego cambia sorprendiéndolo

.- kuso! Que es lo que está pasando?

Encontrándose en el interior de un laberinto, así que intenta atravesar las paredes sin conseguirlo, logrando lastimarse, porque de sus paredes emanaba ácido

.- kuso! Esto no está bien

Asique guiándose por el olfato recorre los pasillos hasta que llega al interior de una cueva. Al internarse en esta, el suelo se abre a sus pies, logrando saltar a tiempo superando ese obstáculo. Continua corriendo de un costado de la pared se desprende una roca que lo sigue, logra burlarla al esconderse en una grieta. La roca sigue de largo. Él continúa hasta dar con la salida al otro extremo en donde encuentra a Kagome encerrada en un ataúd de cristal

.- Kagome! - se acerca a ella y golpea el vidrio con los puños sin conseguir hacerle daño - tengo que sacarte de ahí!

Desenvaina la espada y con esta golpea repetidas veces hasta que logra romperlo. Le quita los fragmentos de vidrio de encima

.- Kagome

La mueve para hacerla reaccionar. Ella abre los ojos al reconocerlo

.- Inu… Inu Yasha, en donde esta ella?

- te refieres a Kikyou? – la ve asentir – no te preocupes por ella, ya le dije que es contigo con quien deseo estar

.- seguro? – lo mira intrigada

- sí

Ella le echa los brazos al cuello ocultando su rostro en la curva de su cuello y se echa a llorar. Esto lo descoloca

.- y ahora porque estas llorando? Sabes bien que no me gusta verte así

.-por nada – niega con movimiento de cabeza – nada en especial

Ella lo mira y él enjuga sus lágrimas, le acaricia el rostro y los labios a lo que ella los entreabre; la besa suavemente sintiéndose correspondido. Este beso se va tornando en intenso y apasionado

Así separarse se mirar a los ojos, ella procede a quitarle el aori. Él lo extiende a espalda de ella, para luego echarse sobre volviéndose a unir en un bese largo e intenso…

El abuelo ingresa a la habitación y los ve dormidos pero, algo inquietos

.- _deben de_ _tener alguna pesadilla_

Saca de entre su ropa un pequeño frasco, lo destapa cuidadosamente, se acerca a la cabecera le entreabre un poco los labios y hace caer el líquido color rosa

_.- mi querida nietecita, con esto te aliviaras pronto_ _eso espero_

Una vez completada su misión, sale silenciosamente

Kagome sufre de convulsiones. Esto despierta a Inu Yasha, él la mira y piensa

- pude tenerte en sueños nuevamente, regresa a mí… mm?

La siente agitada, así que se incorpora para verla

.-sentiste lo mismo que yo, verdad? – le acaricia tiernamente la mejilla sintiendo pequeñas contracciones en su piel y un leve parpadeo – duerme pequeña

Él regresa a su posición anterior, reteniéndole la mano entre las suyas, apoya su barbilla en el borde de la cama mientras mira atentamente el vaivén de su respiración, hecho que lo va adormeciendo, los parpados le pesan termina cerrando los ojos.

Kagome despierta sobresaltada y respirando agitadamente. Siente calor y presión en su mano dirige su vista hacia un costado descubriendo una cabellera plateada, y unas hermosas orejitas peludas que casi imperceptiblemente se movían ante el sonido que emitía la máquina, lo ve dormido, esboza una sonrisa cálida

.-_fui tuya nuevamente, te amo tanto, tanto. Gracias por todo_…

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, terminando de ladear el rostro…

La máquina que registraba sus latidos empieza a emitir un pitido nítido y constante, en la pantalla la línea zigzag que mostraba antes se transforma en una línea horizontal…. Inu Yasha se despierta sobresaltado al escuchar este alarmante sonido, incorporándose inmediatamente, observa con desesperación el pecho de la joven si aún mantenía ese suave vaivén, descubriendo alarmado que ya no respiraba

.- que pasa? Kagome? – le toca del cuello y no siente sus palpitaciones – Kagome! KAGOME! –la mueve llamándola desesperado – no… NO!

Su desesperación es tanta que con el puño cerrado comienza a golpearle en el pecho, creyendo que de esa forma puede hacerla despertar, pero no obtiene resultado. Una enfermera entra viendo la escena

.- oiga! Que le está haciendo! DEJELA! – intenta en vano alejarlo de la joven, ella pulsa un botón llamando a seguridad, forcejea con él, y en su desesperación le da un empujón cayendo aparatosamente al suelo – DEJELA!

Otros enfermeros ingresan ven la escena y entran en acción para intentar detenerlo

.- LLEVENSELO! – espeta mientras se incorpora

.- SUELTENME CABRONES! – gruñe molesto y forcejea para soltarse, logrando deshacerse de ellos, lanzándolos por los aires yendo a caer al otro extremo de la habitación hechos una montaña de cuerpos

Ante el barullo formado el médico y la madre de Kagome entran viendo sostenido a Inu Yasha siendo apresado nuevamente por más de seis hombres, tienen que agacharse ya que los ven volar por sobre sus cabezas, los cuerpos en su ruta de vuelo se topan con la pared del pasillo en donde quedan fuera de combate. El galeno traga con dificultad

.-NADIE ME APARTARA DE ELLA! NADIE! – gruñe furioso

La mama trata de calmarlo al abrazarlo; él voltea para golpear, pero al reconocerla desiste en su intento. Vuelve a acercarse a la joven volviendo a golpearla en el pecho

- pero… QUE HACE? HAGA EL FAVOR DE ABANDONAR LA HABITACION! – espeta, jalándole de la manga – cuanto más nos demoremos será peor

.- NO ME VOY!

Antes de que los enfermeros logren separarlo vuelve a golpearla con mayor fuerza. Los signos vitales de Kagome comienzan a estabilizarse

.- lo consiguió, no sé cómo pero lo consiguió. El método fue rudo pero, lo consiguió

- eso quiere decir…? – pregunta con dudas Sonomi

.- lo que está pensando señora, lo que está pensando

.- que pasa? – pregunta extrañado mirando de hito en hito a ambos

- pues que acabas de salvarle la vida – le responde con una sonrisa

.- nosotros le íbamos a dar choques eléctricos para reactivar sus palpitaciones, pero, su método fue más efectivo. – lo ve rodeado y sujetado por los enfermeros – déjenlo!

Los enfermeros desisten de acatar la orden, más tienen que hacerlo al escuchar un gruñido amenazante proveniente del joven peli plateado, y también porque les mostraba los colmillos. La señora Sonomi sonríe al ver la actitud del joven, pero no puede reprimir el deseo de abrazarlo, demostrándole de esa forma el agradecimiento por haber salvado a su hija. El hanyou se turba, y un suave rubor cubre sus mejillas, dirige su mirada hacia el médico al ver que se aproxima a la joven para revisarla

.- dejémosla descansar

El médico junto con los enfermeros salen de la habitación. Sonomi los sigue, previamente le hace una seña a Inu Yasha de que se quede, él asiente en conformidad, una vez que se queda a solas se acerca a la cama

.- _estuve a un paso de perderte nuevamente. Perdóname, si te lastimé. _– suspira – _esta será la noche más larga de mi vida_

Le toma tiernamente de la mano, coge uno de los fragmentos presionando entre sus dedos, provocando que el filo corte la piel y la sangre lo cubra. Le descubre el pecho introduciéndole el fragmento. Este ingresa sin dejar rastro. Los latidos se hacen más fuertes y rítmicos, con el otro fragmento realiza la misma operación pero con la sangre de ella y así se lo introduce en su pecho

.- _así estaremos unidos por la sangre. Te perteneceré como tú a mí, y con lo que pasó no habrá nada ni nadie que nos separe_

Vuelve a sentarse a un costado de la cama, dirige su mirada hacia la ventana por donde observa el suave resplandor de las estrellas…

El sol alumbra la ciudad, calentando el ambiente. El viento sopla suave moviendo las hojas de los árboles en un suave compas…

En el templo Higurashi… en el interior de la casa de Kagome, para ser más precisos en la habitación de la joven se escuchaba los gritos que pareciera ser una conversación

.-QUE DIJISTE? – le increpa molesto

.- no te lo voy a decir

.- DIMELO!

Ella está recostada en la cama y está molesta. Él está a su lado exasperado por la negativa de la joven miko

.- NO! Y NO INSISTAS!

.-NO SEAS TERCA! DIMELO!

-QUE NO!

-SI!

-NO!

Sus rostros están encendidos por la furia y muy cerca, tanto que sus alientos se confunden. Sonomi ingresa en ese momento

.-YA BASTA, NIÑOS! – ambos la miran con el ceño fruncido – No pueden pasarla sin pelear?

.- es que él es muy terco – refuta la joven

.- la terca eres tú!

.- los dos – les responde Sonomi

.- MAMA! – exclama

.- pues no estoy faltando a la verdad hija, ambos son muy tercos

Inu Yasha se deja caer sentado y derrotado a lado del escritorio, Sonomi le alcanza una taza de chocolate a igual que a ella. Toma asiento a los pies de la cama

-que paso? Porque cuando Inu Yasha te trajo, no dejaba de repetir que era por su culpa

Ambos jóvenes intercambian miradas después de beber. Ella suspira

.- en realidad, no fue su culpa

.- claro que sí – se le acerca – tú te interpusiste en lo que era para mí…

.- si de acuerdo – lo mira entristecida – y si no hubieras podido sobrevivir… como quedaba yo?

.- lo mismo te digo!

Kagome se percata de la tristeza de su mirada, ella baja la mirada

.- Inu Yasha – murmura, vuelve a beber – ese día estábamos combatiendo a un grupo de youkais que por alguna razón, buscaban eliminarnos a toda costa…

.- sobre todo a mi – interrumpe el dialogo

.- eso es cierto

Los recuerdos afloran a su mente…

***Flash Back***

Están en un claro del bosque peleando. Esta vez el grupo de youkais era mayor que de lo costumbre. Nos les queda de otra que pelear por separado…

.-HIRAIKOTSU! – la joven taijiya montada en Kirara lanza el boomerang. En su ruta de vuelo elimina a un buen grupo

.-KAZAANA! – el vórtice de la mano del monje entra en acción absorbiendo a muchos

.- FUEGO MAGICO! – el pequeño kitsune trata de ser útil en lo que puede

.- VIENTO CORTANTE! – la máxima técnica de la espada de Inu Yasha acaba con la mayoría

.- mierda! Es la ultima! – había disparado su última flecha, mira a sus amigos preocupada – como decirles que me quede sin parque?

Un grupo de youkais la atacan. Ella grita, por el pánico que siente logra expulsar algo de su poder repeliendo a algunos, pero esto son muchos. El joven hanyou al escuchar su grito voltea a verla

.- KAGOME!

Él no puede acercarse a ayudarla al ser atacado. De soslayo logra ver que ella corre pero tropieza y cae, ve con espanto que varios youkais se le acercan peligrosamente…

.-HIRAIKOTSU!

El boomerang interviene eliminándolos. Kagome solo siente los fragmentos caer a sus costados, ella había permanecido con los ojos cerrados esperando su fin, así que los abre encontrándose con dicho espectáculo, a pesar del asco que le causaba ver los cuerpos mutilados de esas criaturas logra esbozar una sonrisa de agradecimiento hacia la joven exterminadora

.- gracias Sango!

.- de nada – le responde con una sonrisa, recibiendo su boomerang, la ve pararse

.- KAGOME! QUE ESPERAS! VEN ACA! – le grita el joven peli plateado

Con la ráfaga de energía eliminaba a otro grupo. Kagome va esquivando los cuerpos mutilados que van cayendo.

Un fulgor atrae su atención, se da cuenta que algo viajaba a gran velocidad hacia el joven peli plateado, logra distinguir que son dagas de un color liliáceo.

-INU YASHA! – ella salta hacia el cuerpo del joven

Él voltea al escucharla, sólo para verla caer a sus brazos con las dagas que atravesaban su frágil cuerpo. Sus amigos gritan desesperados

-KAGOMEEE!

.-Kagome… - la mira estupefacto – porque lo hiciste?

.- tú – sonríe – tú siempre haces cosas peligrosas por mí, no? Estoy feliz, todo está bien ahora – cierra los ojos desmayándose. Inuyasha la mueve

.- Kagome! KAGOME! – la estrecha entre sus brazos – que puede estar bien ahora?

.-INU YASHA! CUIDADO! – grita en advertencia el kitsune

Voltea y la deja en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba otra andanada de dagas, esto lo enfurece más de lo que ya estaba

.-MALDITOS! – gruñe molesto y arroja contra ellos una poderosa descarga de energía. Esto sorprende a sus amigos

.-está molesto y mucho – confirma el monje

- la causa es ver así a Kagome – corrobora la joven exterminadora

Mientras algunos youkais caen y otros son vaporizados la anciana pulga Myouga llega hasta el lugar observando a la joven miko yaciendo en el suelo desmayada, ve con delicia el esbelto cuello que ofrecía la joven, salta hasta el…

.-eh! Este es mi lugar ahora – pica el cuello de la joven, mientras absorbe la sangre – delicioso

Le basto absorber un poco para caer desmayado. Esto no pasa desapercibido por los jóvenes

.- el veneno debe ser poderoso porque Myouga no ha podido absorberlo

.- Inu Yasha regresemos a la aldea, la anciana Kaede sabrá qué hacer

Inuyasha la levanta en brazos y la monta en los lomos de la gata, Sango hace lo propio y se aleja a toda velocidad siendo seguidos por el resto de sus amigos. El joven hanyou no perdía de vista el cuerpo de la joven miko, el monje se percata del semblante de su amigo que está preocupado, él también lo está.

Ya en la villa Kaede le administraba el antídoto…

***Fin del Flash Back***

.- eso es todo, el resto ya lo sabe – le dice el joven hanyou con la mirada abatida

.- te arriesgaste demasiado, Kagome

.- lo sé, pero no me arrepiento de ello, mama

.- el antídoto que te dio el abuelo, el de la señora Kaede, junto con las medicinas que te administraron y los cuidados de Inu Yasha – lo ve sonrojarse – te han ayudado

.- sí

Inu Yasha se acerca más a la cama. Sonomi recoge las tazas

-les dejo y ya no estén peleando

.- ella – la señala algo molesto – es la que comienza

.-ah! CON QUE YO NO?

.- CLARO! – la encara frente a frente – TÚ SIEMPRE BUSCAS CUALQUIER MOTIVO PARA HACERLO!

.- vaya forma de quererse – sale moviendo negativamente la cabeza – que niños

.- YO? NO LO SERAS TU?

Inu Yasha se sienta en la cama de un salto obligando a que ella recoja las piernas, sentándose sobre las mismas mientras coge disimuladamente una de las almohadas

.-yo? Si eres tú la que siempre comienza!

.- y quien es el que continúa molestando? – le golpea con la almohada. Él coge otra y le devuelve el golpe – BRUTO!

.- TONTA!

Empiezan a golpearse con las almohadas. Hay un momento en que Inu Yasha logra con un movimiento desarmar a la chica. Él sonríe victorioso, así que ella no pierde tiempo y se lanza sobre él para quitarle la que tenía

.- SUELTALA! LA VAS A ROMPER!

- ESO ES LO QUE TE DIGO YO! SUELTALA!

Forcejean. Ella está encima de él, en una pose muy comprometedora, logra cogerla de las muñecas

.- suéltame! Me haces daño! – exclama

.- no quiero

Gira quedando él encima de ella, forcejea para soltarse sin conseguirlo. Respira agitadamente

.- te rindes? – le dice él, un poco agitado no por el ejercicio hecho, si no por la posición en la que estaba

.- nunca! Solo estoy tomando un respiro

Vuelven a forcejear. Él la obliga a llevar los brazos por encima de su cabeza

.-quítate! Pesas mucho!

.- no te quejaste la vez anterior

.- esa vez – un rubor cubre sus mejillas – fue diferente

.- que tan diferente?

.- la situación fue distinta, muy distinta

.- lo crees?

El rubor se intensifica más al ver su mirada tan tierna y dilatada por el deseo. Le roza los labios suavemente. Él sonríe al verle su expresión de asombro descubriendo el olor a excitación que empieza a emanar del cuerpo que se encuentra bajo él, así que vuelve a besarla con más intensidad. Entrelazan las manos…

Sango y Miroku caminaban por el campo tomados de la mano

- Kagome se encontrará bien? – pregunta la joven exterminadora

.- por supuesto, tiene medicamentos más adelantados allá, aquí sí hubiera corrido peligro; además, está en buena compañía. Eso la aliviará más rápido

Se detienen en la cima de una colina desde donde podía apreciarse completamente toda la villa. Le rodea con sus brazos por su cintura, estrechando el abrazo, mirándola tiernamente

.- lo que sí es qué se tardarán en regresar

.-mientras ella se encuentre bien, no importa

- así, tendremos más tiempo para nosotros dos, Sango – su mirada baja hacia los labios de la joven, no resiste la tentación y se une a ella en un tierno beso…

A la mañana siguiente…

Kagome despierta entre los brazos de Inu A la mañana siguiente…

Kagome despierta entre los brazos de Inu Yasha, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado, lo mira tiernamente

.- _quien lo iba a creer? Jamás pensé que se daría esta situación. Lo que tanto añoraba y soñaba. Ahora, él es mío y Kikyou no me lo quitará_ – ve un resplandor en su pecho –_un fragmento de Shikon_ – murmura – que has hecho Inu Yasha?

Las tiernas orejitas del peli plateado se mueven al escuchar esa suave voz, la siente incorporarse y que le descubre el pecho, así como también el roce de sus dedos por su piel, siente un estremecimiento. Ella no se había percatado de que él ya se había despertado, suavemente acaricia su piel, encontrándola muy cálida y suave a su tacto, nota también que no había ninguna huella que delatara el lugar por donde había ingresado el fragmento. Él rápidamente la pesca de la mano mirándola

.-no hagas eso – murmura con voz sensual – o despertaras al animal que hay en mi

.- te creí dormido

-te sentí, que pasa pequeña?

-tienes un fragmento de Shikon, acaso…?

-sip, es lo que estas pensando

-pero… sabes que al tenerlo Naraku puede controlarte

-esta vez, no

-por qué?

-porque está bañado con tu sangre

-con mi sangre? Y en qué momento…?

-cuando estuviste en el hospital

Ella vuelve a echarse de espaldas, fija su vista en un puto indeterminado en el techo

-en el hospital…

Él se incorpora para mirarla a los ojos y pone la mano en su pecho, entre el valle de sus senos

-tú también lo tienes

Ella mira, viendo el destello, una hermosa luz blanca con tintes rosas; luego dirige su mirada a él

-porque?

-porque quería que tuvieras mi habilidad para poder recuperarte de las heridas rápidamente, así que introduje un fragmento bañado con mi sangre dentro de tu cuerpo

-Inu Yasha – susurra

Le echa los brazos al cuello, obligando a que recueste su cabeza sobre su hombro. Esto en un primer momento lo desconcierta p ero después se acomoda ocultando su rostro en la curva de su cuello, donde aspira profundamente llenándose con el aroma de su hembra

-creo que el motivo principal no era ese, lo que deseas es que yo este así contigo todo el tiempo, me equivoco? – lo siente asentir así como un suave beso, ella sonríe – recuerda, que cuando pelees contra Naraku no podre estar junto a ti, como ahora

-yo sé que si lo estarás – se incorpora para mirarla a los ojos, sumergiéndose en ese mar de chocolate que tanto le gusta – no sé cómo, pero lo estarás

-te amo – susurra

-como yo a ti

Se unen en un cálido beso…

Por su parte Kikyou caminaba por el bosque buscando alguna pista de Naraku. Se detiene sobre una colina, oteando el horizonte

-_Inu Yasha, recuerda que tu vida me pertenece, no puedes ser de nadie, excepto mío. Me acompañaras por toda la eternidad en el infierno, pero antes haré desaparecer la perla y a Naraku _

Sus serpientes cazadoras la rodean, ella cierra los ojos, luego, éstas se alejan

-entiendo, Naraku se ha ocultado muy bien

Ve pasar las nubes movidas por el viento. Sesshoumaru aparece detrás de ella

-sigues en la búsqueda de Naraku? – le pregunta en un tono muy frío e impersonal

-no hay rastro alguno – lo mira de soslayo – tampoco de Inu Yasha

-te advierto sacerdotisa, que la vida de ese hanyou me pertenece. Soy el único que tiene derecho de matarlo

-dependerá de quien lo encuentre primero

Sesshoumaru da media vuelta y se aleja perdiéndose entre los árboles. Kikyou continúa observando el horizonte

-no permitiré de que Inu Yasha muera a manos de él. Su vida me pertenece

Da media vuelta y se aleja del lugar…

En el templo Higurashi…

Kagome recibe la visita de sus amigas, se encuentran en su habitación. Sus risas se dejan escuchar. En la primera planta, Inu Yasha y el abuelo sonríen al escucharlas. Él mueve una de las fichas de damas, esbozando una pícara sonrisa, celebraba anticipadamente su triunfo.

Inuyasha frunce el ceño antes de mover una ficha, se da cuenta que puede avanzar más, así lo hace. Sonríe triunfante, al fin había entendido este chisme

-coróneme, le gane! – exclama jubiloso

-eh? – observa el tablero con asombro – como lo hiciste? Creo que me has hecho trampa?

-ningún tramposo – exclama el joven peli plateado – aquí, el único que hace trampa es ud

-yo? – lo mira molesto – mira jovencito, soy tu mayor, así que más respeto a mis canas

Inu Yasha va a refutar cuando siente la voz de Kagome en la puerta despidiéndose de sus amigas. Él sale, dándose cuenta que ella se encuentra al pie de las escaleras agitando el brazo. En dos saltos llega hasta ella y la abraza. Ella lo mira

-pensé que se quedarían más tiempo

-no – se acurruca en su pecho, buscando su calidez – se percataron de tu presencia… y no querían hacer mal tercio. Te mandan muchos saludos y de que te cuide

-tú a mí? – le dice con sorna – no será al revés? Ay! – ella le pellizca de la cintura – eres chiquita, pero picosa

-recuerda que lo mejor siempre viene en frascos pequeños

-sí – la mira tiernamente – tienes razón

Así abrazados llegan hasta el pie del árbol sagrado

-recuerdas? Aquí nos conocimos

-sí, pero de eso hace quinientos años atrás. – busca ver en su semblante algún signo de desaprobación – te arrepientes?

-no – lo dice con convicción, mirando en las profundidades de esas orbes doradas que tanto ama – creo que nunca lo haría, por que encontré algo muy preciado

-yo también – se pierde en ese mar de chocolate, que le enseño mucho que apreciar de la vida – encontré algo muy preciado, tú

-Inu Yasha…

-siempre serás mía – la estrecha más aún entre sus brazos

-sí, por siempre y para siempre

FIN

Bien, aquí terminando este one short, aunque debería ser un long, puesto que es muy largo. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia. Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo en una próxima

Sayonara


End file.
